Being Watched
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: The Sheriff plants a spy in the forest to watch the outlaws and report back to him. Marian lands in danger and when Robin finds out he tries to save her but is hindered by his own Gang. They end up in trouble and Robin's life is at risk from the Sheriff.
1. Spy

**Title: Being Watched**

**Summary: The Sheriff plants a spy in the forest to watch the outlaws and report back to him. Marian lands in danger and when Robin finds out he tries to save her but is hindered by his own Gang. They end up in trouble and Robin's life is at risk from the Sheriff. Marian knew too much. Robin had to save her. Allan is faced with a difficult choice but will he make the right one? Robin/Marian. Djaq/Will. T rated.**

**Author's Note: My first fanfic for this catagory! Feedback is much loved! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Robin Hood BBC. _**

* * *

"I'll get him this time. Him and his blasted band outlaws," snarled the Sheriff to Gisborne.

"How, my Lord?"

"I'll send a troop to find them in the forest! They wouldn't expect that… Yes… Yes… That's what I'll do… I'll hunt them down in the night!" cried the Sheriff practically jumping in excitement.

"Will that work? With respect, the forest is big my Lord."

"Yes, yes, I'm fully aware of that Gisborne! I have spies though!"

"Oh, who?"

"Benjamin Grayson!" announced the Sheriff. Gisborne looked puzzled.

"I planted him in the forest, he tells me about all Hood's movements and now I know exactly where he and his little gang are!" said the Sheriff positively jumping with glee.

Gisborne was impressed. He smiled slightly at the thought of championing Robin and winning Marian…

* * *

"Master…" began Much slowly.

"Yes?" said Robin irritably. He'd been leaning against a tree deep in thought and hadn't wanted to be disturbed.

"Supper is ready," Much said heading back to the fire. Robin didn't move at once. He stayed still for a moment before rising and heading towards the rest of the gang.

They all ate in silence but there was a tension in the air. They all knew there was something bothering Robin but nobody dared ask. Much trusted he'd tell them sooner or later… Surely he would, wouldn't he?


	2. Surrounded

**Author's Note: By the way, just to clarify, Benjamin Grayson's a character I made up just for this story!! Anyway here's the next chapter, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Robin?" probed Allan as they finished their meals. Robin looked up at Allan and it was apparent that he wanted to be left alone.

"You okay?" asked Allan tentatively. Robin nodded before handing his plate to Much and getting to his feet.

"You not going to eat that?" asked Allan.

"No," said Robin wandering aimlessly in circles.

After a few moments everyone else went back to eating their meals. Eventually, Much walked over to Robin who was leaning against a tree on his own, isolated from the rest of the group.

"Master?"

"Mmm,"

"I know you well enough to know when you are not telling me something!"

"Mmm," muttered Robin again in response.

"Are you even listening to me, Master?" asked Much irritably.

"What? Oh, yes," said Robin stepping away from the tree and looking at Much as though he'd only just registered his presence.

"Marian says the Sheriff's plotting something. She says he is going to hunt us down in the forest,"

"Shouldn't we be moving then?" said Much looking concerned.

"I'm not sure. Part of me says to get away from this area but I also think we should stay-,"

"Why?" demanded Much, "We would only be endangering our lives!"

"I think we should stay… Just in case… You know… People are looking for us…"

"Master, isn't that _why _we want to run away?"

"No, well yes, but people like-,"

"MARIAN!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the forest.

"Yes, Marian!" said Robin, "Hang on… Who said that?"

"MARIAN'S IN TROUBLE!" yelled the voice again.

"Edward!" said Robin turning round, spotting the speaker and leading Edward by the arm into the camp. Edward had a cut along his left cheek but it was not deep.

"Where have they taken her?" Robin demanded. Much watched in mild amazement at Robin's instantaneous change of attitude when Marian was mentioned.

"They've taken her to Nottingham," said Edward looking at Little John who nodded and took hold of Robin's arm, "The Sheriff says she is to hang at dawn!"

Robin looked around at Little John and tried to pull away from his grip.

"Let me go, John! I'm going to Nottingham!"

"NO!" said Edward, "It's a trap Robin, they expect you to run to her rescue and then they're going to hang you both."

"So?" said Robin. It hurt everyone to see how Robin was torturing himself because of Marian.

Allan found himself looking at Djaq wishing that she'd love him like Robin loved Marian.

"ROBIN!" snarled John shaking his companion slightly, "You can't just go running of into Nottingham without a plan!"

Robin looked around at his gang in desperation, "I have got to help her!"

"I wish you could Robin," said Edward sadly, "She made me promise not to let you do anything stupid for her. She is my daughter and I will respect her wishes, Robin."

"But… I… I… I love her!" whispered Robin so that only John and Edward could hear. They both looked at Robin sadly. Robin was blinking back tears of frustration and desperation.

"We could make a plan though," said Djaq.

"There is no time!" said Robin irritably, "You all know how cruel the Sheriff can be! You all know how timing is crucial!"

None of the gang could meet Robin's eyes. They all wanted desperately to help Marian but if it were a trap they'd have to be extremely careful.

"Let me go!" yelled Robin loosing control. John was taken by surprise and loosened his grip just enough for Robin to break free.

He made towards the horses but John grabbed him again just in time and knocked him to the ground.

Robin lay there unmoving and the rest of the gang looked on feeling slightly guilty.

"That was a bad idea, wasn't it?" said a cold, sneering voice, "You need Hood don't you?"

A man stepped out from the bushes. He had short blond hair and pale blue eyes. None of the outlaws had seen him before but they knew at once that he wasn't on their side.

"I am Benjamin Grayson, Sheriff Vaisey's spy! Drop your weapons! You are surrounded!"

The gang looked around and saw the Sheriff's guards forming a close circle around their camp...


	3. For Robin's Sake

**Author's Note: I'd just like to thank Meg for telling me that something had happened with this chapter. I honestly had no idea that the file had been swapped. I was beta-reading them a while back and I must have replaced the chapter with the wrong file! So, I'm very sorry everyone. I just spent the last fifteen minutes searching my old laptpo for this file and then waging war with my iPod to get it to show up on the computer I'm using now. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

The outlaws were fighting furiously with the sheriff's men. Benjamin Grayson backing away slowly.

"NO! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" he yelled at Allan, Allan raised his eyebrows and laughed. Benjamin yelled in fury and turned and ran for it.

As he turned he ran straight in to Gisbourne.

"In a hurry are we, Grayson?"

"No, er…no, Sir Guy," said Benjamin in a panic. Allan laughed again. Gisbourne looked up.

"Amused?" asked Gisbourne coldly pushing Benjamin aside and walking towards Allan.

Allan didn't answer but raised his sword again. Gisbourne lunged forward at him drawing his sword. Allan parried and blocked feeling impressed at his own skill.

Only Will noticed the Sheriff's arrival at the scene he tried to reach him but two big built men blocked his way.

The Sheriff gave a triumphant laugh. The Sheriff had dragged Robin's unconscious body from the ground. Robin's head lolled back on to the Sheriff's shoulder. The Sheriff had a gleaming, silver knife to Robin's throat.

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled the Sheriff. There was a moment's confusion and then the outlaws looked around at one another and then lowered their weapons.

"Now, one move and your friend here…well…you might just find him…DEAD!" laughed the Sheriff.

"Let him go!" snarled John. The Sheriff smiled and flashed the knife.

"Now, do as I say!" sneered the Sheriff as Gisbourne sneered at Allan and then walked over to the Sheriff.

"Leave him!" demanded Djaq. Will and Allan shot her fearful glances, if she died…

"Oooo, you're protesting?"

"No, sh…he's not," said Allan quickly. Djaq glared at Allan but fell silent.

"This is good!" smiled the Sheriff, "Now! Drop your weapons! All of you! Oh and I know he's a she, just to clarify!"

Ten minutes later the outlaws were tied to horses ready to be taken back to the castle.

Will watched as Allan fussed about Djaq feeling slightly irritated, so did Djaq.

"-Don't need special care, Allan," she snapped as Allan tried to free himself and get to her.

"I-."

"You heard her Allan! Just stay still, for Robin's sake!" said Will. Allan glared at Will but complied.

Gisbourne had Robin in front him on his horse. John felt guilty for punching him because although it had seemed right at the time it had got them all in trouble.

The horses were kicked into motion and the outlaws were forced to stumble along behind with no way of escape.


	4. She Knew Too Much

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!!

* * *

**

Robin muttered something indistinguishable as he became aware of the movement of the horse. He opened his eyes slowly and then felt a hand cover his mouth,

"Don't say anything, don't move!" snarled a voice that Robin would rather not have heard upon waking up.

Suddenly the horse stopped and the Sheriff appeared beside Gisborne and dragged Robin off the horse. Robin fell with a thump on to the path. There was a collective gasp from the outlaws. Robin dragged himself to his feet and tried to throw a punch at the Sheriff but everything was blurred and he felt uncoordinated, and missed.

The Sheriff laughed coldly. Robin saw the walls he recognised to be the castle's and sighed.

* * *

"Robin? Are you alright?" asked Djaq hurrying over to Robin's side in the dungeon.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"We're all fine," replied Djaq. The rest of the outlaws gathered around Robin and Djaq.

Robin looked at John.

"Sorry, Robin," said John, "But you would have done something you would regret,"

"I wouldn't have regretted it if it'd saved Marian. Where is she?" asked Robin looking around.

"She's not here,"

"What?" demanded Robin.

"We know nothing else,"

The door to the dungeon opened with a creak and they heard the Sheriff and Gisborne laughing. The outlaws tensed and looked at each other.

"Feeling better now are we Hood?" mocked the Sheriff. Robin stood up and walked over to the bars.

"What have you done with Marian?"

"What?"

"What have you done with Marian?" Robin repeated.

"Oh, she knew to much," said the Sheriff carelessly.

"What have you done with her?" Robin half yelled at the Sheriff.

"Well, we couldn't have someone spilling all our secrets to you, could we? Yes, we found her out!" said the Sheriff laughing at Robin's startled expression.

"You hurt her?" whispered Robin, his eyes widening in fear such as the rest of the outlaws had seen with Robin.

"You could say that," sneered the Sheriff. Robin glanced at Gisborne trying to figure things out. Gisborne had loved Marian; surely he'd be upset if she was dead.

Gisborne saw Robin looking at him,

"Thin lines between love and hate, Hood," he laughed.

"NO!"

"Yes!" said the Sheriff, "Oh, and Gisborne, I want them tortured, his little gang first!"

Robin stared in horror as Gisborne opened the cell door and grabbed Djaq. There was a call of protest from the outlaws.

Suddenly, as though water had been tipped over his head, Robin understood and came up with a plan. He looked at Will. Will seemed to know what Robin was thinking and nodded.

"Go and find out for sure, Robin. We'll cope," said Will. Robin smiled gratefully. He sprang forward and jumped on Gisborne's turned back, forcing him to the ground and causing him to release Djaq.

He grabbed Djaq's arm and dragged her towards the still open dungeon door. The Sheriff leapt to his feet and tried to stop them but he found Will's axe in his face.

"Robin?" asked Djaq once they were hidden in an empty cupboard waiting for any guards to pass.

"We're going to find Marian. She can't be dead. She just can't be." Djaq noticed the note of desperation in Robin's voice and it was like he was denying all possibility of Marian being dead.


	5. Caught Again

"Robin, where are we actually going?" asked Djaq running along after Robin who seemed to be utterly clueless about where he was actually planning to go. Robin looked at Djaq, his eyes glistening and burning with fear. Djaq reached out for Robin's hand.

"We could go and find Edward. When they took us to the dungeon they took him somewhere else," she said softly.

"He's going to be in trouble for helping us, isn't he?" whispered Robin turning and flying along the corridor.

Djaq hurried along behind him now understanding the true meaning of love. Robin would do anything for Marian.

The reached to door to the room that Marian slept in, in the castle. Robin cautiously opened the door and found Edward sitting there on the bed. Robin and Djaq went in closing the door behind them.

"Robin!" gasped Edward in surprise.

"Is it true!" said Robin sitting down on the bed beside Edward oblivious to everything else but the man in front of him.

"Robin!" whispered Djaq.

"Is it true!" Robin begged of Edward.

"Is what true?" asked Edward puzzled.

"Robin!" said Djaq.

"About Marian!"

"What about her?" asked Edward.

"ROBIN!" yelled Djaq making Robin turn around to see what was wrong but too late.

"How does it feel to have your heart break?" sneered Gisborne to Robin signalling to two guards. The men came in dragging a struggling Marian.

"M… Marian!" said Robin reaching for his sword by his side but finding it missing.

"We took your weapons back in the forest, we couldn't have you running about the place armed could we?" said Gisborne, "You're trapped!"

Djaq however drew her sword and tried to fight against the guards. Robin grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he whispered glancing at Marian and fearing for her life.

* * *

Robin and Marian were taken to the Sheriff's room and Djaq back to the dungeon. Robin felt a surge of pride as he saw that one of the outlaws had given the Sheriff a black eye.

"So, thought you'd run away and find your lover did you?" sneered the Sheriff.

"Yes, that was the general idea," said Robin smiling at Marian.

"Not clever, not surprising. You played your part in my plan perfectly though!" the Sheriff laughed.

"What?" said Robin, puzzled.

"Well, once I'd kidnapped your pretty friend here, I just had to wait till somebody told you! Then you, the doted lover, would try and save her. I have a useful source in the forest and I sent him to stop you and he did a pretty good job of knocking you unconscious!"

Robin heard Marian gasp. He didn't tell the Sheriff that it'd been his own men that'd knocked him to the ground, not his spy.

"My spy caused enough of a distraction for me and Gisborne to get here and catch you all!" said the Sheriff triumphantly, "Feeling stupid are we?"

Robin said nothing.

"Now I've got you, what do I do with you?" said the Sheriff.

"Please!" said Marian, "Leave him be!"

The Sheriff and Gisborne laughed.

"Now, I want you tortured!" said the Sheriff to Robin signalling for Gisborne, "We have an audience out in the court yard! Now, this should be amusing!"


	6. How Long Will He Last?

In the courtyard, five villagers from Locksley looked up at their hero sadly. Robin smiled encouragingly at them. Only one managed to smile back. The Gang were being held by the door of the castle watching in horror.

"It's all going to be fine!" he assured them.

"You think so?" asked the Sheriff dragging Robin on to the platform, "I forgot to tell you that I brought along a couple of your friends along!" he added gesturing to the villagers.

"Why?" demanded Robin, certain that the Sheriff hadn't just taken the villagers here to watch his pain.

"I thought I might do a little deal with you," said the Sheriff smiling.

"What sort of deal?"

"I kill all five and you go free! I let you go running back to your forest with your gang!"

Robin glanced at the villagers. They looked terrified but he knew that they all trusted him. They all loved him.

"No," he said firmly, "You've got me. Leave them."

"This is interesting! Very interesting! Have it your way!" said the Sheriff beckoning Gisborne. Gisborne came over to the platform carrying a set of lethal looking devices. The Sheriff let go of Robin and walked to the side of the platform. Robin didn't run away. He looked coldly at Gisborne.

Gisborne laughed as he dragged Robin to his feet for what felt like the hundredth time. Robin didn't protest to anything Gisborne did. If he did he knew the Locksley villagers were in danger.

After about an hour Robin was completely exhausted. The crowd were screaming. Much was shouting something but Robin didn't hear it. Marian was crying. Allan just stared in horror. Will was looking disgusted. Gisborne was laughing and making snide remarks at regular intervals. The Sheriff was practically jumping with glee.

"How do you feel about your hero now?" he shouted to the crowd.

"He's far braver than you'll ever be! Robin Hood! Robin Hood!" yelled on man, before long the whole band of outlaws were joining in, then a few members of the crowd. The Sheriff sent the guards to fetch the man that had started it.

"You'll die for that, fool!"

"At least I'll die for Robin Hood!" said the man. Robin smiled but spoke up against it.

"Do what you will to me, but leave that man. He has a family to feed!" he said referring to the two children fighting their way forwards calling for their Daddy.

"Touching," said the Sheriff smiling signalling for the man to be taken to the dungeons. Gisborne punched Robin hard in the face, laughing. He produced a short dagger and held it to Robin's throat.

"You'll never escape!" said Gisborne, "Not this time!"

"If you kill me, then I've escaped again, in a sense," said Robin. Gisborne kicked him in the stomach and turned to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff stepped forward and walked over to Robin and put his arm round him.

"See how bravery is not always rewarded my friend?"

"Seeing the people of Locksley alive is as much of a reward as any," whispered Robin weakly struggling against unconsciousness.

"Ah, Robin, you do not understand! If you are dead, who will be there to help those people?"

Robin glanced at Marian's tear stained face remembering her trying to tell him the same thing. Robin wished this were all over as he saw the fearful looks on the outlaw's faces.

"Silence!" yelled the Sheriff and the crowd fell silent in fear. "Nobody who breaks the law goes unpunished. This man seems to think he is above law and order. He needs to be punished. Aw, you were all thinking that he'd save you from trouble but who's going to save him?"

Everyone was silent. Robin's vision was blurring but he could still see his friends. Robin could tell they all wanted to save him but they didn't know how.

"Carry on Gisborne," he said letting go of Robin who stumbled, not realising how much he'd been leaning on the Sheriff. Gisborne grabbed Robin's throat and set him on his feet again.

"How long are you going to last?" asked Gisborne raising the dagger and plunging it into the man he'd hated for so long. Robin opened his mouth to cry out but the effort was too much and he collapsed, bleeding and sweating to the ground at Gisborne's feet.


	7. Reacting

For a moment there was silence. It was apparent that everyone was waiting for Robin to move again. When he didn't people slowly began to realise what had happened. The Sheriff walked forward in triumph.

"The down fall of Robin Hood! This is a start of a new era!" he shouted. The crowd were all in shock. Some were crying.

Much couldn't hear anything but the blood pounding in his head. How could this be happening?

Marian was standing in shock. Edward put his arm around her but she refused to be comforted. She wished she had her weapon with her.

"Now, smile people!" the Sheriff called, "Now there is no more Robin Hood!"

This was too much for the outlaws. Much yelled out and stamped on his captor's foot before turning and punching him. He grabbed the man's sword and threw it at the man holding Will. The sword hit the man's helmet and he fell backwards.

Will dived down and picked up the sword and began to fight his way to the platform just as John pulled his guard over his head and smacked him off the ground. John turned and pulled Allan away from another man. Soon they were all fighting viciously.

Much, after acquiring a sword from one of the guards on the ground ran after Will. He was confronted by the Sheriff.

"Sheriff," said Much coldly, "Move."

"Why? Gisborne!" yelled the Sheriff. Gisborne appeared by the Sheriff's side and cast the bloody dagger aside and drew his sword. Much was fighting with cold venom such as he hadn't known he had. Block, parry, stab, parry, block, stab, duck.

Allan hurried over to the platform noticing Will was fighting and couldn't get to Robin.

He reached Robin's unmoving form and ducked down beside him. Feeling panic rising in his throat as he tried to hear if he was breathing above the pounding of blood in his head.


	8. Last Wishes

**Author's Note: ****This is one of those chapters that you should end up feeling sorry for at least _one_ character by the end. I did. But that's just me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up Robin!" yelled Allan shaking Robin's arm urgently and feeling warm blood on his hands. Robin stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Allan pulled him to his feet. Will appeared at Robin's side supporting him.

"Robin! Get a move on!" Allan shouted trying to follow Djaq and Much to the gate, ignoring Robin's feeble protests.

"Go!" he whispered to Will.

"Not without you. John!" yelled Will and John fought his way towards them through the crowds.

"We came here as a gang of six. We are leaving as a gang of six," said Will firmly, "That's what you'd say."

"Something like that," Robin smiled through his pain "Thank you."

John picked up Robin in his arms and, carrying him as though he were a small child, made his way to the gate.

"John… Tell Marian… to stay… she would be… safer here," Robin said as loudly as he could.

"I'm coming with you Robin," said Marian. Robin hadn't been aware that she was beside him. By now they'd reached the gate.

"John… Put me down,"

"Robin, you have not got the stren-," John began.

"I have enough, I need… to speak to M-."

"John, you heard him. Do as he says," instructed Marian, "I will look after him."

John sighed and did as he was told but as soon as he set Robin on his feet he swayed and clung to Marian for balance.

They stood just outside the gate so they could talk privately.

"Marian… You _have _to stay!" Robin pleaded. He wanted Marian to stay with him but he knew it was best for her to stay in Nottingham, where her father was, where she would be safe. Well, safer than she would be if she was caught with him.

"Robin, I-."

"No, listen to-."

"No, you listen to _me_, Robin!"

"Marian, please… If I am a dying-."

"You are not!"

"If I am dying… Then this is my… last wish… Marian… Please stay here… If not for me, then for… your father!"

"Robin!" said Marian feeling frightened by the unfocused, confused look in his eyes. He looked scared and desperate for her to understand him. There was something else there too though; the thrill of escaping the Sheriff. That was one of the reasons she loved him.

She was becoming more and more aware of his weight on her.

"Marian… I love you," whispered pulling her into a hug his expression saying it all.

"Robin, I love you too," said Marian before Robin went limp in her arms. She held him close for a while listening to his shallow breathing before calling for John. John appeared and picked Robin up again and ran off after the outlaws. Marian watched as they ran before turning back in to the courtyard, tears flowing down her face.

She turned back to look at the scene she'd just left. The Sheriff was lying unconscious on the ground because of one of the outlaws. Gisborne was yelling at the guards for failing to kill them. The crowd was dispersing out of the gates in fear of what the Sheriff would do if he woke up.

* * *

The journey back to Sherwood seemed to drag on forever. The outlaws were all exhasted so they had to stop at regular intervals along the way to catch their breath and so that Djaq could check on Robin's heart rate and his breathing.

Much hovered by Robin's side the whole time. He feared for his Master and would never leave him.

Allan was in a heated argument with Will.

"Why is it that every time I try to do something, you say it's wrong?" yelled Allan.

"Because everything you have done over the last few days threatens to do more harm than good!" snapped Will angrily.

"When?"

"You nearly killed Robin _twice_! When you made a fuss over Djaq back when we were caught, we were told not to move or anything and you did! Then when you tried to get Robin to move, he was injured, you could have killed him!" Will snarled. Allan had rarely seem him so angry.

"I was trying to help Robin! Not kill him!" Allan protested.

They gang had set off again. Trying to reach their camp before night. They were all trying to ignore Will and Allan's argument but they had no choice but to notice when Allan stormed off back the way they'd come.

"Where do you think he is going?" asked Djaq.

"I do not know. I only hope he won't regret it later," said John.


	9. Those In Nottingham

Allan walked until he reached the castle again. He waited outside for a while, unsure of what he wanted to do. He wanted to go and tell Gisborne all about the gang's new camp because he was certain that Gisborne had no idea of Will's creation. Then they would all get caught again but was that really what he wanted? Could he put Robin through all that again? Yes, he wanted to get back at Will for arguing with him, humiliating him and above all trying to win Djaq but was this really the right way to about it?

If he told Gisborne they'd all be dead for sure. They'd already proved they needed Robin and he was in no fit state to fight back to any form of attack at the moment. Even if they didn't die they'd never forgive him.

He sat down against the wall trying to make sense of his confusion. The things he did know were that he wanted revenge on Will, he didn't really want to hurt Robin and the others even if they had been pushing him out a bit recently. He loved Djaq and didn't want to hurt her and lose every chance with her.

* * *

The Sheriff himself was storming back and forth in his bedchamber with a pounding headache. How could Hood and his wretched gang have gotten away again? Why did it never work? He did have some hope that Robin would die anyway after what Gisborne had done to him but he would have so loved to see him go.

Why was it that that cocky, that headstrong, that damned little bast-

"My Lord?" said Gisborne making an appearance at the doorway.

"Out!" yelled the Sheriff and Gisborne backed out looking stung.

* * *

Gisborne was fuming. He'd thought he'd finally killed the "great Robin Hood" and they'd escaped. Again. Perhaps he _had_ killed him but he suspected that the outlaw would pull through. Damn him.

"Marian," he said as Marian walked down the corridor with her father.

"Sir Guy," she nodded.

"Wait."

"What?" asked Marian, stopping and hoping it wasn't blatantly obvious that she'd been crying.

"You loved him, did you not?"

"Why "loved" him? He is not dead," stated Marian ignoring her father's warning look.

"You _love _him," corrected Gisborne icily.

"I do," she said echoing the words she was supposed to say at the wedding to Gisborne, it was a small victory but she felt a bit better. But nothing could fill the void that Robin had left in her heart. She prayed that he wasn't dead.

* * *

Edward looked at his daughter. He loved her. She was so proud but she would help those who were less fortunate than herself at her own risk. She was so very in love with a man who was so perfect for her but she was in Nottingham and he was outlawed in the forest - no place for someone like Marian. Part of Edward wanted to hate Robin for leaving her to go to the Holy Land but somehow, he felt Robin had had enough punishment already.

He'd always known that she'd loved Robin but it wasn't apparent to him just how much she loved him until he'd seen her reaction to the way Gisborne had treated Robin.

She never truly would be happy until she was with Robin. As Edward walked away with her he suddenly understood what he must do in order to make his daughter happy.

* * *

Marian smiled slightly at her triumph - however small - over Gisborne. She hated him as though it had been her struck with Gisborne's knife, not Robin. The last words Robin had spoken to her rung in her head. Oh, how she wished she could stay with him, be by his side forever more, be there for her like he was for her. She knew he wished the same.

She imagined being with Robin forever - happy - living with him in Locksley, having a family… loving him. Maybe there was still a chance. Maybe. Just maybe.


	10. Those In Sherwood

**Author's Note: Enjoy. **

* * *

Much sat by Robin's side all that day watching his bloodied, bruised chest rising and falling shallowly. Every now and then Robin woke and smiled gratefully at Much before sinking back into a restless, disturbed sleep. Robin seemed to be having some sort of repetitive nightmare. All Much could do was be a friendly face and a hand to hold. It hadn't been since the Holy Land that he'd had to look after his Master, his best friend, his companion and pray that he lived, the way he was now. Much had been so sure that his heart would break when Gisborne was torturing Robin. He couldn't believe they'd gotten away.

Glancing around the camp he saw John starting the fire, Will shredding leaves and Djaq trying to create some sort of Saracen painkiller.

* * *

Djaq was working urgently on a remedy she'd learnt at home. She was trying to bury herself in work to try and hide from the real world. Will and Allan's argument and was still hanging in the air. Nobody spoke. Nobody met anyone else's gaze. She rose and walked over to Robin and Much and handed Much the cup.

"When he wakes next, give him this. It should numb the pain," she said.

"Is he going to get better?" asked Much fearfully. Djaq knelt down beside Robin on pressed her hand to his throat in search of a pulse. She felt Robin shift slightly to her touch.

"He is recovering. Not out of danger yet though," she said finally before getting to her feet and trying to tidy the camp up just to give her something to do.

* * *

"Master?" was the first thing that Robin heard upon waking. His head was spinning and he could still feel the pain all over his body. He felt a strange ache in his heart, the same one he'd felt at being separated from Marian in the Holy Land.

"Drink this," said Much holding up and cup and helping Robin sit up slightly. Robin winced but didn't have the energy to protest.

* * *

John watched as Much helped Robin swallow Djaq's remedy. He thought back to the first time he'd met Robin. He'd tied him to a tree and robbed him. Robin had impressed him with his skills with a bow when he saved Alice. John felt guilty for hitting the young man because now it really was his fault that they were all in this mess. He hoped Robin and the others would forgive him.

He was also worried for Allan. What was he going to do? Glancing at Will he saw that he was still agitated by the day's events too.

* * *

Will cast down a handful of shredded leaves. He couldn't believe what had happened. He hated the Sheriff and Gisborne with his whole heart. He watched Robin slip back into sleep clinging to Much's hand for comfort. Robin had done so much for him before and after the Holy Land and it was killing him to see Robin like this.

As for Allan, he thought perhaps he'd been too hard on him but they were all worried about Robin and angry and the Sheriff. If Allan really didn't have something to hide he wouldn't have stormed off - would he?

* * *

Allan found himself outside the forest again. He had sorted things out in his head. He loved Djaq. Will loved Djaq. The best way to hurt Will would be through Djaq. That way he got what he wanted without hurting everyone else.

* * *


	11. Don't Look Back

Allan arrived back in the camp in the late evening. He went straight over to Djaq and sat down.

"How is Robin?" he asked conversationally.

"Coping," she said not wanting to talk. Allan didn't say anything more. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

* * *

"Marian?" probed Edward sitting down on the edge of Marian's bed in the castle the next morning.

"Yes?"

"Are you well?"

"Coping. I think," she said looking out of her window.

"You want to see Robin, don't you?" said Edward. Marian turned around looking puzzled.

"I can't. Not now," she said remembering Robin's words.

"Go."

"Pardon?"

"Go to the forest. Stay with Robin and his men. He will care for you. That is that what you want?"

"Father-."

"Go. I am able enough to look after myself. I can deal with the Sheriff."

"But-."

"Just go. Do not look back until you reach Sherwood. I can pass any information you need about the castle on to you from here. Robin seems to be in and out of here more times than there are minutes in a day," said Edward smiling, "Go now but remember this always. I love you."

"As do I," said Marian hugging her father. He smiled at her. She smiled back and Edward knew he was doing the right thing. Robin was a lucky man. Marian deserved his love. Robin had more than Edward could ever give her.

He handed Marian a bow, quiver and a piece of folded paper.

"Robin's. Return them to him."

"I will. I… Thank you," said Marian, tears filling her eyes.

"Go," said Edward turning his back and walking out of the room. Marian gathered the few possessions she would take with her and left the room, left the castle, left Nottingham to take to the woods.


	12. Quite A Team

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Much…?"

"Master!" cried Much as Robin woke up again. Robin moaned and winced as he sat up.

"What…?"

"How do you feel?" asked Much as the rest of the outlaws gathered around them.

"I…"

"Robin?" probed Djaq.

"Where…?"

"Robin? I'm not being funny but-."

"What happened?" asked Robin blearily, "No. I really do _not_ want to know."

"No, you don't," said Much handing Robin a cup of water.

"Thanks," said Robin.

"Master, I thought, well we all did, after what happened we all thought-."

"Much. I am going to be fine!" said Robin determinedly.

"Can you remember what happened?" asked Allan.

"Sort of. It's all a bit of a blur," said Robin frowning slightly, "I remember Edward coming here… John… Running out of the dungeon with Djaq… Marian… Gisborne…"

"You got the gist of it," said Allan smiling. There was a rustling noise somewhere in the trees. They looked around nervously in the morning light.

Robin's mouth fell open as he saw a dark haired, smiling someone come out from the trees.

"Marian!" asked Robin drowsily.

"Robin!" squeaked Marian running over to Robin, shoving the bow and quiver in to John's arms and sitting down beside Robin.

"I told you to-."

"I am not going back, Robin," she said firmly.

"What about-?"

"My father? He told me to come," smiled Marian.

"But-."

"I am safe enough here Robin. You are. Most of the time," she said, her eyes filling with tears and laughing slightly.

"Marian, you are-."

"A woman? Have I not proved I can fight just as well as you can?" said Marian, Djaq laughed quietly as Marian shared her point of view. Will grinned at her and Allan looked jealous as Djaq turned and grinned back at Will.

"Yes, you have, but I was going to say-."

"What?"

"You are amazing, Marian," breathed Robin. The rest of the gang took this as a cue to leave the pair alone.

"How are you?" asked Marian.

"I feel a bit… sore," said Robin finally as she walked forwards.

"You look better than you did yesterday," she said. Robin smiled at Much and Djaq.

"I feel better than I did yesterday," said Robin. He was startled to see her eyes fill with tears again.

"Marian?"

"I thought you were going to die!" she whispered,

"But I did not! Here I am!" he said taking her hand.

"But if you had died…" she began but Robin pulled her into a hug fully aware that he couldn't tell her that she'd be able to carry on without him as he'd done with the gang. He knew she wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't cope without her. He tried not to think about what had happened that night they'd thought she was dead. Something had happened to him then that he never knew was still in him. He'd wanted revenge, he wanted bloodshed; that was a dark place and he was determined not to go back there.

"But I did not," he repeated quietly in her ear, "Why are you here anyway? You promised!"

"My father told me to come. I am here to stay Robin," she whispered. She pointed to his bow and the note from her father that she'd left on the ground to speak to Robin.

"For you," she said.

"Here to stay?" Robin repeated, bewildered.

"Yes. Like you wanted."

"What about what you wanted?" asked Robin.

"I want this as much as you. It was just my father. I no longer have a home since Gisborne torched it so there was nothing there to abandon. Father told me to come. I didn't object. I will visit him though."

"I've waited for this day for a long time Marian," said Robin.

"Robin Hood and the Night Watchman," said Marian.

"And the gang," added Robin.

"Quite a team," said Marian.

"Quite a team," said Robin agreed.


	13. Talking

**Author's Note: ****Here's the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**

* * *

**

Robin was sitting in the early morning light reading the letter Edward had attached to his bow. All that was on it were three words. _Look after her. _Robin knew he always would look after her. He would be lost without her.

"Good morning!" said Robin smiling as Marian woke early.

"Mmm," she said sleepily.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she said getting up and walking over to Robin, "You?"

"Yes," Robin lied, "Can we talk?"

"Here?"

"No. Let's go for a walk," he said leading her out of the camp. Marian noticed that he was still limping slightly.

"Still hurt?"

"Yes, a bit."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Robin looked around to check that they were really alone.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I wanted to say sorry for leaving you for the Holy Land."

"No. Lets not go down this road again, Robin," said Marian.

"I need to say this Marian," said Robin firmly, "I made a mistake in going to the Holy Land. I wanted to stay but…I did it for England Marian. Then when I got there I missed England. I missed Locksley. I missed you."

Marian's eyes were filling with tears, "I was wrong to push you away but-."

"You hated me for leaving and you didn't want me back…even if you did," added Robin cheekily.

"Basically yes," said Marian smiling at Robin. Robin took a step forward and kissed her.

* * *

"Where's Robin?" asked Much rising next morning.

"Where's Marian?" asked Will suspiciously.

"Question answered," said Much laughing. Will smiled at him before settling beside Djaq.

"Nice morning," he said.

"Yes, I bet there will be some sort of problem at Nottingham and we will go and fix it!" said Djaq.

"Most likely. That's what we do though," said Will smiling.

"Was I complaining?" she laughed. Allan looked on jealously. Will saw but didn't say anything.

"Never said you were!"

There was a sound of laughter behind them and Will and Djaq turned to see Robin and Marian coming out of the trees into the camp, hand in hand and laughing.

"Where you were you two?" demanded Djaq.

"Walking," said Robin simply.

"You look better today," said Djaq smiling.

"Yes, he actually looks as though he's alive!" said Allan laughing. Robin grinned and sat down with Marian and Much.

* * *

That afternoon, Will wandered over to Djaq looking nervous.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Yes," she said putting down the things she was carrying.

"I… Um… I don't know how to say this…"

"You love me?" enquired Djaq.

"What?" said Will, startled,

"Much mentioned it," said Djaq, "So is it true?"

"Um… yes,"

"Good," said Djaq smiling and taking his hand and pulling him closer.

* * *

"Finally!" said Much, "I was wondering how long it would take for them to get together."

Robin nodded. He wasn't really listening to Much; he was watching Allan. Allan was glaring at Will with something like resentment etched on his face. Robin got to his feet and made his way over to Allan.

"Something you want to talk about?" asked Robin sitting down beside him.

"N… yes… I loved her… I hate him," said Allan not looking at Robin. He didn't dare.

"Why do you hate him?"

"He said I was trying to kill you." said Allan miserably. Robin looked bewildered. "I didn't. I was trying to help. Yet, it's still him that she chooses," he continued.

"I'm sure you didn't try and kill me, my friend," said Robin coolly recovering himself.

"You what?"

"I believe you Allan," Robin repeated. Allan looked at Robin with an astonished expression on his face.

"Why?"

"Why do I believe you?" asked Robin, confused.

"Yes, you didn't see any of it. You were completely out of it on both occasions. How can you-?"

"I believe you because I know you, Allan. It was John that punched me and I've forgiven him. We were all under a lot of pressure over the last few days. You did what you thought was right," Robin said. Allan looked at Robin in admiration. He hadn't expected him to react like that.

"As for Djaq, I can't help you there mate," said Robin laughing slightly. Allan smiled.

Robin looked around the camp. Everything was working out better now. Marian was in the forest with him. He was on the road to complete recovery. Allan would get over Djaq…hopefully. Everything was back to normal.

He walked back over to Marian.

"Sorted?"

"Yep," said Robin grinning at her. She loved it when he looked at her like. He pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear.


End file.
